Danger
by legendaryfourtris
Summary: Tris's parents are planning out her future for her and decisions are being made for her which she has no say in, but she is kidnapped by the legendary Four Eaton after a night trauma. She is furious at first, but things start to change overtime. Is she being saved from what awaits her at home? Should she trust the man who could possibly put her life back together again? Also AU.
1. Chapter 1

They carried Tris for the last two hours with arms bound in a painful position behind her back, her feet bare, and two giant men guarding her like two huge statues. Her golden blonde hair cascading from her head to her mid-back, while her green eyes were examining her captures. She shivered under the cold night's breeze, it was late; the moon and stars were out and it was almost pitch black outside.

"She was an easy catch, Max! You made it sound somewhat _difficult"_ Eric exaggerated while snickering. They dumped Tris on the grass in a heap, and the two started a hushed conversation, every now and then one of them throwing a glance her way. Max made his way over to her, yanking her up by the arm. Her feet were still a bit wobbly from the blow on the back of her head, and she was far too exhausted to offer any resistance as he shoved her inside the almost dark room with only dim lighting for her to navigate her way to the worn out mattress.

"Wait there girl! If you start to scream or call for help, you'll be in bad shape" Max said while talking a few steps towards her, threatening her with his shiny pistol. He left a lingering stare on her scared face, trying to suppress a grin at her reacton. "If you think this is bad, just wait till Eaton meets you."

Tris's eyes widened. Eaton! The infamous Four Eaton, and now she was being held captive by him and his crew.

She never imagined this would happen, even a few hours earlier while she was conversing with her possible fiancé, Peter Hayes. It was a stressful evening; under her father's watchful eye and her mother's words of praise for doing something that would help her family tremendously.

"You're a very selfless girl, Beatrice, we've raised you well, and I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing this for us. There's no need to be worried, you know everything will work out fine" her mother promised with a kind smile.

"Should I really be doing this mother? Surely there _has_ to be some other way to fix our financial problems?" Tris whispered, not willing to look into her mother's eyes. She gently cupped her chin so that her mother was looking at her. Her warm gazed into the sad, glossy eyes of her daughter.

"You know your duty darling, please do this. For your family, our future is lying on your shoulders."

"But mom..." Tris whispered. "There's always a chance that he might return." Natalie knew who Tris was talking about. When Tris was eight, she was best friends with a boy two years older than her. He possessed extremely handsome features. Warm chocolate puppy eyes, soft brown hair and glowing tan skin. They had been friends for years, always visiting each other's houses and sharing secrets. Natalie knew that Tris loved him, and that the feeling was mutual between the two. She seemed to always know in her core, that one day when they were much older, they would be together. Married, even. But one day, out of the blue, he moved away. Tris and her family were given no notice, as he never told them. So you could imagine Tris's shock when she knocked on his door, only to find a new family in their old residence. her best friend, the only person she had ever loved, vanished. And now, eight years later, she was still waiting for him to return. At this point, she'd even forgotten his name.

"Well, you must be Beatrice." Tris was startled by a thick male voice in front of her. Her head shot up, and then her eyes found a young man in a white buttoned shirt and dark suit pants. He was handsome with neatly combed black curly hair; but his eyes her so cold and cruel that it made her sick in the stomach. "Um…" she was at a loss for words, surprised by his presence. Her stomach churned badly; suddenly her dress became so tight that she could hardly breathe.

"You…" she paused. The young man was still staring straight into her eyes, waiting for a response.

"Darling" her father approached her, right in time just to interrupt the tension. "Meet Peter, your soon to be husband."

No! her body and mind were screaming, but she shook his hand respectfully. "Nice to meet you, Peter."

"Let's talk; I'd like to know all about my future wife." He grabbed her hand and directed them in the way of a couch.

The only reason she was doing this was to get some money for her poor family. They were heavily in debt and had one too many loans. They were on the verge on being completely broke, so they sought the help of a friend. Edward Hayes, Andrew's old work companion, before he got laid off, he came up with a solution. They discussed how their daughter should marry his son, since the Hayes were madly rich. They thought Beatrice would make a great match for Edwards son, and it was a bonus that they were the same age. Natalie was reluctant to agree, thinking of what was best for Beatrice, but she knew it had to be done, if not they would most likely lose the house and whatever penny they had left to their name.

Tris was coming out of her daydream when she heard Peter calling her name. "Tris? Are you even listening to me? I was talking about me and my family's success."

"Of course you were" she mumbled into her drink. Peter raised an eyebrow at her, taken aback by her lack of kindness. "Is everything alright Beatrice? You seem a little stiff. Maybe I can help ease the tension..." He creepily flirted and slowly stroked her thigh, going higher and higher until Tris felt the feeling of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Peter, it's getting late." She said quite harshly and throwing his hands of her and standing up.

"But Tris, it's still early" He stood up with her. "Where's that kindness your father was telling us about when he was describing you to my father and I?" He said as he snaked his hands around her waist and the smell of alcohol from his breath hit her.

"We can talk later" Tris grinned, not wanting to disgrace her guest in front of both families. He was the key to all their problems, according to her father; she couldn't lose that due to her personal problem.

Intimacy.

"Why the hurry, sweetie? You don't want to upset me, do you? I know that your family wouldn't like very much…" His filthy breath suffocated her. "I'm the solution to all your problems. Soon you'll be mine, and you'll have no choice but to simply oblige." She felt faint, she didn't know how much more of this she could take, and it only been twenty minutes, how was she meant to put up with this for the rest of her life?

And at the right time the foods in her stomach made their way through her mouth and in a puddle all over the floor and Peter's shoes.

The firm grasp around her waist was suddenly jerked loose as Peter saw what had happened. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tris pleaded. Her face burned red with embarrassment.

"My shoes! You disgusting girl! Peter grimaced. "Get away from me!"

Natalie rushed over to Tris and held her in her arms. "It's alright darling, you couldn't help it." Her mother whispered smoothly while stroking her hair. Tris closed her eyes, her body relaxed a little. But that didn't last too long; she jolted with a fright because of the yelling from the disgraced guest.

"I've to admit Andrew; your daughter isn't the lady you described her to be." He through Tris a dirty glare. All evening she felt like a prize to be won by this harassing man, and at this point she felt she was trash that could never be loved. Peter seemed to have a way to do that to people.

Tris pushed her mother's arms away from her. Her whole body shivered as tears spilled over her eyes. "I've disgraced us, I've disgraced our family, I'm sorry mom and dad." She ran out of the room with crimson cheeks and eyes full of tears. "Darling, wait!" her mother yelled after her. "Give her a minute Natalie, Andrew said, planting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Tris found her way behind the highest and widest tree, concealing herself from the world. She buried her crumpled face in her hands and let the distraught tears roll down her face all at once. At that moment she started thinking of the one boy she felt she could only wholly love. "I can't even remember his name!" she angrily stated to no one in particular. But the words became a scream that were muffled by a man's hand that clasped over her mouth as he began dragging her backward towards the van. "Andrew Prior's daughter! Now we got her!" Tris tried to kick and claw her way out of the man's grasp but soon enough another man hit her in the back of head with a hard and heavy weapon, and tossed her in the back of the black van.

…

Tris jerked awake with the sound of heavy footsteps outside the dark room she was currently held in. She was always a light sleeper.

"Is that her in there?" A deep, gorgeous male voice spoke.

"Yeah, listen were going to go collect the rest of the weapons that was left in town, we'll be back in about twenty." She heard footsteps leaving the building they were in and then the sound of an engine roaring to life.

The door opened. As the newcomer stepped forward, Tris closed her eyes, unwilling to look at her kidnappers face. She felt his presence moving closer to her, his minty breath fanning over her face. Suddenly she felt him tugging at the rope that bound her hands together, cutting them of with his knife.

"Hey blondie, look at me."

As she slowly opened her eyes, she was met with her kidnapper. He stepped forward and crouched down in front of her to cut open the rope around her feet this time, and raised his face to her's. She was greeted with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes.

Like the eyes she had seen many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"Devil!" she squirmed. "Monster!" She swung again, but this time her arms were caught in a painful vice like grip and tied behind her back.

"What do you want with me?"

"I thought you were calmer, Blondie." In his answer only an enthusiastic smile laced Four's lips as he motioned Max and Eric to free Tris. She was then dropped in a heap onto the cold mattress.

Four walked near his captive, and then stopped abruptly as she pulled herself in a proud erect posture to be face to face with her captor. Her face was carefully expressionless, but Four was stunned to see a challenge in her bright green orbs, staring defiantly into his. All tears had vanished at this point. Even the light freckles on her nose blazed with pride. Four wasn't new with women- rich or poor, swooning over him and his charming ways wherever he went. Certainly he had met girls that were much more seductive than her, but this girl was completely different from all those other girls. None of them had the nerve to challenge him like she was doing right now. Even with the beads of sweat that was collecting on her forehead, or the green glare burning holes in his,

She was an absolute temptation.

"Four Eaton!" the harsh words coming from the angel in front of him, jerked him back to reality. "Answer me honestly, what do you actually _want?_ "

He was accustomed to the seductive whispers of his name from his many flings in the past, but not the brash, loud yelling. Especially from a woman.

"Are you or are you not, Andrew Priors daughter?" He asked quizzically.

"I am, but… what in the world has that got to do with anything?" She asked puzzled.

He grinned, crouched down to her eye level and asked quietly "So it's true then? Your dad is making a matrimony deal with Edward Hayes?" She shivered.

"How could you possibly know about that?"

"We've been keeping our tabs on Edward for a long time now." He said, focusing on the window. "He screwed us over one too many times now, and myself and my boys have had enough. We were planning on just killing him, but, I personally like to make people who fuck us over suffer for as long as I can." He returned his gaze to Tris with an amused grin on his face.

Tris, who was far more afraid than she let on, started to believe that those eyes were piercing her soul. His look was too much to bear, though he was only looking into her eyes, she felt his gaze burning her skin, muscles and even bones. Even with her black lace dress from yesterday's event, she felt naked. She glanced over her shoulders to where to two guards stood at the door only to find Eric grinning at her with a greedy look in his eyes. She'd certainly had her fair share of creeps to last her a lifetime.

"Alright, but even if you are on bad terms with him, why are you keeping me here? What have _I_ got to do with any of this?" She asked, exasperated.

He snickered, moving away from the window and closer to her. "Because you're exactly what he wants for his son. You didn't think he suggested this marriage out of the kindness of his heart, do you? No. He's wanted you married into that Hayes family for years now, he somehow knew you'd grow into a beautiful woman, and he will have nothing but the absolute best for his precious golden boy." He says, rolling his eyes. "And the longer we make him wait for you, the more worry and stress he'll develop."

"Wait what? Why on earth would Edward Hayes want _me?_ There are plenty of other girls out there that are much prettier than me!"

"He thinks your like, a gene goldmine. Your whole family, I mean. I don't know, he's always had this certain vision of true beauty, and you fit it, I suppose.

"Maybe so, but you still haven't answered my question _. Why_ am I here!?" Four raised an eyebrow at her. "You still don't get it, do you?" He huffed out a breath, trying to suppress a grin. "If we have you here, his son can't marry you, well, not until he pays the ransom."

"And as soon as we've got our money, you can go back to your happy little ever after with golden boy." Four smiles sarcastically at her.

"You couldn't have just demanded the money? Or threatened him with a gun like that asshole over there did to me?" She motioned towards Max. "No, you just _had_ to drag me into your mess. Well thanks a lot _Four_ , but I'll be leaving now." She starts towards the door, only to be grabbed by the arm. Four yanks her back.

"Who said you could leave? You're staying here until we get what we want. So don't try anything while you're with us, Blondie, because we don't always react so nicely to bad behaviour."

"My name is _Tris_ , not blondie! Now let go of me! I don't need to be a part of this nonsense." She's yelling now, and it earns her a dirty glare from Max and Eric. "You can get your money another way!"

"Hey! Shut her up! I don't want the risk of anyone hearing us. If she doesn't put a sock in it, I'll do it for her." Eric threatens.

"Good! I hope they do! HELP! HELP ME I'M IN HERE! ANYONE? IS THERE ANYONE THER-"the rest of her sentence was muffled by Four's hand clamped shut around her mouth.

Eric marches over in two long strides and yanks her by the hair so she's standing. "Listen up you stupid little bitch, I'm not going to repeat this, so listen carefully." He says yanking harder, pulling her face closer to his. "If you so much as raise your voice above a whisper again, I will personally beat the shit out of you and then you definitely won't be able to talk, because I'll make sure to punch out all your damn teeth, and swell your face to the size of that door." He angrily says, motioning to the door with his thumb. "Got it?"

"Alright Eric, c'mon, we don't to do much damage to her, after all, we don't know if Edward will be willing to pay $100,000 for her if she returns looking like an entirely different person." Max says.

With an angry face, Eric throws her on the ground. Her eyes start to gloss over with tears, but she conceals her face with her hair.

An awkward silence fell across the room.

"Tie her up, we don't want to walk in to see her trying to escape or some shit, don't risk it. Feet and hands." Max orders to Four.

Four walks over to her taking in her appearance, her hair sprawled all over her head and face, her eyes staring at a spot on the floor with hot, angry tears making their way down her face, and her dress ripped in more than one places. He feels a small tinge of sadness for her, but pushes the feeling away almost as quick as it came. She was just a business deal, she meant nothing to him.

"No struggling, be still." He demands. He tightly ties her wrists behind her back in two knots, then moving on to her ankles.

"Be quiet, alright." He says staring at her. "We'll bring you in some food later, but only if you behave and co-operate with us." He says and leaves the room along with Max and Eric.

….

"It's just a nightmare, yes it is." She chanted to herself while her bonds were digging into her skin. It was the next morning, and she had possibly _the_ worst night's sleep in her entire life. The darkness of the room wrapped around the grieving teen like a thick blanket. All she wanted was to find herself back in her bedroom, even if that horrid marriage deal was waiting for her if she ever got there. She opened her eyes to the same four walls coated in mould and dirt.

Was she ever going to make it out of here?

Were her parents even searching for her? Had they notified the police? She knew there was very little chance of finding her from the three hour drive from her house to wherever they were, but a small flame of hope lingered in her that help would come soon. She knew Four would have to had chosen somewhere safe if they needed her in good shape. How was Peter doing? He was probably furious, accusing her of leaving _on purpose_. She scoffed and shook her head. What if he cancelled the deal? If he took back the money that was feeding her family, her parents would be drowned in debt. But what could she do? Staying in this place with no way to escape? A sudden guilt clouded her heart. A single tear rolled down her face.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone's loud boots stomping inside her room; Tris's head shot up when she saw it was Max who had entered the room, with a plate of scrambled eggs on a plastic plate with a plastic fork, accompanied by one piece of toast. He put in her hands.

"Eat it; you're not going to get another meal until later this evening, so if I were you I'd make the most of what I'm given." Tris looked down at the plate of warm food in her hands and sighed with disappointment; she was allergic to eggs. There was no way she could eat this.

"Um… I'm sorry, but, I can't eat this." She said quietly, but loud enough for Max to hear.

He stopped at the door and turned around to face her. "And why the hell not? Not good enough for you, is it? Well, next time we might not be so generous as to even give you breakfast." He glared at her.

"No, no! It's not that, I swear! I'm allergic to eggs, if I eat them my throat will tighten and I'll need to be brought to the hospital for a special shot!" she pleaded.

He stared at for a moment. "I don't believe you, don't be so fussy next time, now eat them. You've got to have your strength so you don't pass out on us." He raised in his hands in mock terror.

"Hey! I'm being serious!" She stood now, angry that this meathead wouldn't even _believe_ her.

He took a few steps towards her, raising a brow. "Don't give me an attitude, girly. Or do you want a black eye?"

She raised her chin in fake confidence and inched her face closer to his. "I am _not_ pretending. And I am _not_ going to eat something that could possibly _kill_ me." She said strongly, raising her voice a tad.

Max wrapped his hands around her neck. "Eat the damn meal or it won't be the eggs doing the throat tightening." He threatened.

Her knee struck, catching Max's groin that nearly doubled him over. His hands released her neck immediately.

But it was a mistake.

"You little…" He trailed off, too focused on the pain he was currently experiencing.

"What's going on in here?" Four appeared in the doorway, taken aback by the scene in front of him.

Max stood one leg at a time with a pained look on his face. "This little bitch has been seriously misbehaving." He thundered, moving towards her so he could possibly punch her daylights out. She squinted her eyes shut, ready for the pain.

But no! The blow never came. She opened one eyelid to see what was happening. Max was cutting open her bonds and Four was walking her instead, with metal chains.

Confused, she looked at him with a puzzled expression. He gave a blank look back at her. "This is what happens, girly, when you think you can disobey the rules. You'll learn that if you ever step out of line again, your sanctuary will be much worse. Also, just so you definitely understand, seeing as your so thick, no food for two days."

Four finished tying her to the metal pole, hands and feet. A pissed off look on his handsome features.

"Do you understand me?" Max yelled in her face.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Yes what?" He cocked an ear at her mouth.

"Yes…sir?" She hoped it was the right answer.

He nodded his head in approval, thinking of how it sounded. "Good, I like it."

Both men started towards the door, taking the plate with them.

"And Blondie?" She turned her face towards the door.

"Next time, just eat the stupid eggs." Four said, rolling his eyes and shutting the heavy door shut.

The last that was heard was her frustrated scream from her lonely room, cut off by the sound of the heavy door closing.

 **Helloooooo, sorry these chapters are short, I'm just getting started and soon enough they'll be nice and long. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came on the fourth day of her stay with her kidnappers, and still Tris had come up with no plan that would satisfy her need to escape.

"I'm hungry." Tris admitted to herself for the first time since she was chained to the pole two days ago. Since then, she had received no food and only a bottle of water a day that was thrown into the room and into her lap. Either Eric, Max or Four would check on her late at night, but she always pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to risk another encounter with them like the last day.

She shook her head. She knew she couldn't beg for food, she didn't want to seem weak in front of them, to her that was worse.

Since the angry encounter with her captors, she had decided to refuse all kinds of food from them. Even Eaton himself showed up yesterday in her room with some slightly burned bread, but she would always reply with "I've no intension of eating your hideous foods." That line would usually earn her a kick in the ribs or slap across the face from no other than Eric or Max. Four was always easier on her, and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe he didn't feel the need to resort to violence.

"But you have to." Strangely his words sounded more polite, more kind. But it was useless; Eaton's soft words that made any woman swoon had no effect on her. Instead, Eaton found the stubborn girl glaring back at him.

"Release me." She snapped at him.

"Not until you eat something." Four's voice turned cold and steel again. Clearly annoyed with her stubbornness, he left the food on the ground and pushed the door open and left the room for the night.

But this was the next morning, and now the rumbling of her stomach grew louder and louder. She couldn't continue on like this, so she swallowed her pride, and did the thing she least wanted to do.

"Hey! Four? Are you there?" she called. A minute later she heard his familiar footsteps outside her door and the heavy door being pushed open.

"What is it?" Four asked.

"I want to make a deal with you, if you take these chains of me, I promise to cook a delicious meal for all of us." She smiled sweetly, holding out her arms, hoping he would consider her offer.

He folded his arms and smirked at her. "Oh yeah? Do you really think I'm going to fall for that? I know as soon as I let you in that kitchen you'll bolt for the nearest door." He said with an amused look on his face.

She sighed. "Well if you don't trust me, lock the doors, or just stay with me until I'm done. You know I'm not going to try to leave with you standing next to me." She reasoned with him.

He seemed to consider this; there's no chance of her escaping if he's by her side the whole time. Even the thought of her trying to overpower him was enough to make him chuckle. Besides, he could use some help in the kitchen.

"Alright Blondie, you've got yourself a deal." He says impressed, walking over to her to free her from her chains. Once he finished unlocking the chains on her feet, she stood up, but a little too quickly.

"Woah." She breathed. She sways and tries to find support on the nearest thing closest to her, but fails. Four manages to catch her before she hits the ground. "Easy, okay? You haven't ate anything in two days, just, be careful." He says looking into her eyes. "You sure you're up for this?"

"Yes, positive. Sorry, I just… I'll be fine once I eat something. Now then, lead me to the kitchen." She says with a small smile.

"Okay…" He says sceptically, not really sure she's able for it, but he doesn't really have any other options.

He leads her to the kitchen. "Usually one of the guys would cook for us, but there off doing business for the next few hours."

"And you? You don't cook?" She asks. He looks at her before opening the door to the kitchen. "Not really, no." He chuckles. "Cooking isn't really my forte."

He points to the ingredients on the counter. "Well do your job, Blondie. Try anything funny and you'll be back in that room with a terrible fate." He goes to sit on one of the kitchen chairs, watching her do her work.

Within an hour the smell of heaven filled the kitchen. Four walks up to Tris and looks over her shoulder to see how the dinner is turning out. "Where did you learn to cook like this?" He asks surprised, tasting the almost made chicken curry.

"My dad, actually, he taught me to cook all kinds of food." She said, trying to veil her sadness. She missed her family so much.

Four seemed to pick up on this, because he tried to reassure her. "Hey, you'll be with your family soon enough, and for what it's worth, I am sorry that we had to drag you into this. We just had to hit Edward where it hurts; he had to pay for what he's done." He rested his hand in between her shoulder blades; he couldn't help but notice how perfectly it fit in there.

"Thanks, for the apology." She said. The two smiled at each other for a moment before she turned away to focus on the task at hand.

"Um, could you help me reach those spices?" She asked pointing to the highest shelf.

"Of course." Four's head was dizzy; gratefully he reached for her thin waist, holding her gently between his fingers which perfectly fitted his hands; her warmth ravished him while he was holding her close, and when he lowered her to the ground, for a moment they found themselves gazing at each other. Tris noticed that Four had an alluring face. Yup. Definitely alluring with those warm brown eyes, candid and expressive with long eyelashes. He reminded her of someone she knew many years ago. Something stirred inside her, her breath was caught inside her chest. No one looked like him before she met Four. Hope flickered inside her, maybe… just maybe, why else would he remind her of the boy she met eight years ago.

"Four Eaton, who are you really?"

Startled, Four dropped Tris from his grasp. His warm brown eyes were veiled suddenly with darkness. Tris found an unspoken horror consuming the man before her. "You should get back to the food." He cleared his throat.

"No! Please, I won't stop until I know your true identity. You just… remind me of someone."

Four's eyes flushed with anger, for a moment Tris thought that angry Four would return, but almost as soon as it came, the anger in his eyes disappeared.

"Well let's put an end to your curiosity. I'm Four Eaton, and there's to be no more questions about my identity." He said, returning to the chair he was previously sitting in.

Disappointment clouded her mind. Maybe you're just being crazy, she thought. He's gone, and left years ago.

She returned to the dinner; making sure it was cooked to perfection. She was positive it was, that was until she started to smell the stink of horrid smoke from behind her.

"Ugh, what…" she started but was interrupted by the blaring of the fire alarm above them.

She looked behind to find to oven pouring out smoke. Four rushed up to the oven to take out the cremated bread inside it. "Ah shit, shit, shit." He cursed and through the bread in the bin.

"Move, it's alright I've got this." She playfully shoved him on the shoulder, laughing at the sight in front of her.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked grinning confused.

"Just because you definitely don't belong in the kitchen." She was laughing uncontrollably at this point.

"Oh ha-ha." He exaggerated. "Laugh it up, Blondie, I'd like to see you try to do the things I'm skilled at." He says whipping her with a towel.

She starts to hit him back with another towel, aiming for his face. He eventually drops the towel and gets her in a playful headlock.

"Say you're sorry for laughing, Blondie, or I'll throw you in the nearest lake." He says pretending to be angry, but laughing halfway through.

And again they were too close. Tris could feel the steady rise and rise of his chest, his breath brushing her cheek, his warmth radiating- every gesture and posture looked all too familiar. He was something more, someone different than the rough bad boy people talked about- someone she met before.

She lifted her face to look at his grinning expression. "Tell me, just tell me, who you are?"

"Yo, Eaton, were back." The conversation was interrupted with Eric's voice from outside.

Four released her immediately, returning to the cold Eaton she has met many times before.

Max walked into the kitchen, talking in the scene before him. "What's going on here? Why isn't she tied up or in her room?"

"She's making us all dinner, but if you want to send her back and eat an uncooked meal, be my guest." Four said.

Max thought about it, thinking that she might try to escape but doubted she would succeed with three men double her size in the same room as her.

"Alright, but the moment she's cleaned up this mess she's back in that room." He ordered to Four.

"I couldn't agree more." Four tells him. He turns to face Tris. "Get back to work." He orders.

…

Andrew Prior paced the living room where his family were sitting on the couches. Tris's abduction mounted to their already stressed minds. The Hayes were in a discussion with the police. They were all worried beyond belief, but some others had different reasons to be worried.

"This is my entire fault." Natalie cried on her son's shoulder, while Caleb consoled her.

"This is not your fault, mom, no one knew this was going to happen."

Natalie had had enough. She simply couldn't take it anymore. She rose to full height and marched over to the police that were talking to Andrew and Edward. "You have to find her, please, I'm begging you, you HAVE to find her!" Natalie sobbed. Andrew tried to comfort her by wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Look, were doing everything we can right now. We have men patrolling the streets at all hours, night and day on the look out and more searching throughout city, I have strong hope that we _will_ find her." The officer assured them.

"Officer, a word please?" Another cop called over to him. "One moment please." He told the grieving family.

The conversation was making Natalie sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe this was happening to her, her precious baby girl was officially lost, god knows if they'd even see her again. She was standing with red rimmed puffy eyes that had been getting worse all day. She could only hope they'd hear some good news soon.

The officer returned to the family. "We've just received new information. Apparently, Four Eaton and his gang were lurking around the neighbourhood late last night. A witness has confirmed she heard a screaming girl around ten p.m. yesterday. We can only assume that, they took her. I'm sorry." He sighed. "But at least now we can put a tail on them and hopefully it will lead us to your daughter." He smiled sympathetically and joined the other offers that were leaving to work on the case.

"Four Eaton, ugh, that heartless prick, what would he want with our daughter?" Andrew asked angrily.

"No idea." Edward feigned innocence, hoping that others wouldn't ask him any questions. "W-we can only guess." He left the room to make a phone call, little did the Prior's know that this had everything to do with him.

…..

Tris was really surprised with herself. She never dreamed herself serving and eating dinner with her kidnappers or offering a helping hand to Eaton in washing their dishes. Although she promised she wouldn't ask any more questions about him, Tris found herself gazing at him subconsciously. Once again she found the strange feeling growing inside her.

Yes, he was familiar, too familiar to ignore facts.

"What do I have to do to get you to answer me?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked you before… who you are?" she asked slowly, scared that she might get a bad reaction out of him.

"Tris, look. I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Four Eaton, and you know this so _why_ are you asking pointless questions?"

"Because, I don't believe you…"

"Well that's not my problem, so if you're just going to stand there and annoy me, go back to your room. Your lucky were not putting any bonds on you." He replied, raising his voice.

Tris stood there with fury building inside her, almost admitting defeat. Oh, how she was so close! Looking at Four's expression, she knew there was no place for further argument.

Swallowing the harsh reality she turned to leave to kitchen.

"Wait." She stopped abruptly, spinning around to face him, meeting his extremely handsome features, glowing in the faint moonlight. Was he going to admit it? Had she finally come face to face with her true love from all those years ago? Her heart was pumping.

"By the way I liked everything you cooked." His voice was soft, with a strange mixture of appreciation and admiration.

Her heart sank. She'd just have to live with the fact that Four Eaton and the boy from many years ago were just…

Two completely different people.


	4. Chapter 4

His brows furrowed in puzzlement, Four stood outside under the night sky, his gaze turned on the small room in the deserted building they were keeping her in. That girl… she was like a puzzle whose pieces he had to wait to see one at a time and each piece was more surprising than the last. She'd obviously heard the usual stories about him, yet she was not half as afraid of him as most men were. That was the first and most intriguing piece of the puzzle- the entire girl. Her courage and lack of fear.

Then her identity- it was her, he knew it. She had to be. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her in that dark room. Many years had passed since their last meeting, but he never forgot her for a moment and he had no idea that she grew into such a beautiful woman. No wonder Edward was so keen to have her grandkids. He wanted to forget her so much since they stopped visiting each other, he told himself countless times that were was no place for those memories in his life anymore. For so many years he felt a painful tug on his heart every time something sparked a memory of her, so he thought it would just be for the best if he were to try and forget about her completely. But he wasn't successful. Every memory returned since the day she had come here. The more he wanted to hide behind his rough and scary demeanour, the more he was attracted to her. But he knew it couldn't be this way, never. The attraction he felt for her would bring no happy ending, unsatisfied desire and heartbreak.

This unhealthy attraction… So unhealthy!

Still she had the same alluring face, inviting lips and the stubbornness of the eight year old girl he met eight years ago. The girl he had fallen in love with even before he knew what that feeling was called. "What is she doing?" His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Eric speaking.

"Sleeping. And I'll stay on guard tonight." He told Eric. Eric, turned around, raising an eyebrow at Four. "You sure? You've already done it, it's my turn tonight."

Blood rising to his face, Four could feel the warmth radiating from his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Nah." He replied causally, shrugging his shoulders. "I just assumed you'd like the change of duty. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Eric turned on his heel, walking towards their sleeping spot.

As Eric disappeared from sight, Four let out a sigh. He walked into the abandoned building and up to Tris's room. There, he spread his blanket on the ground outside her room and settled down on the floor. It was cold, a harsh wind blew through the entire building resulting in him rubbing his hands over his arms. Luckily he had a warm hoodie on, so it wasn't that bad. The night forest was bathing in the shimmering moonlight, the sight was almost relaxing. Another blast of wind blew, Four wrapping his arms around himself. It was freezing, and it didn't bother him too much because he was dressed for the weather, but it made him wonder, if he was just about managing in only a warm hoodie, then what was she doing?

Unwillingly his thoughts directed to the girl inside the damp room. They had only three blankets, two of them were already taken by Max and Eric and the remaining one he was sitting on right now. That meant Tris was sleeping on the cold ground, uncovered, alone.

He jolted from his warm nest, pushed the door open and saw Tris shivering on the ground, her hair sprawled on the floor, knees raised to her chin and arms wrapped around her tiny frame as she tried to keep warm by keeping her body curled in a tight ball.

From what he could see it definitely wasn't working for her.

Four didn't think, all he registered was Tris failing at trying to stay warm, so what he did next surprised the hell out of himself and Tris.

He walked over to her shivering form and wrapped his blanket around her small body. He lifted her up off the cold ground and carried her over to the mattress. He laid her down and made sure the blanket was secured tightly around her. His actions proved to have worked because instantly she looked more peaceful, like an innocent girl and a golden haired goddess- a girl who dared to ask him about his past, his deeper secrets. A girl who wasn't affected by his charming features but then again offered a helping hand, giggled with genuine pleasure- his long lost golden angel.

Four never surrendered to his emotions; he was about to leave when a small hands clasped around his larger one and a pair of green eyes stared at him.

"Four…" Tris croaked out.

"Go back to sleep, Blondie." He ordered.

Her face lifted higher and pushed back the blanket, without any sign of sleep in her eyes; she raised her arm higher and tugged on his strong, muscly arm.

"Stay, I don't want you to sleep on the ground out there with no blanket either, so..." she admitted, raising her eyes to look at his sheepishly.

Four copped on to what she was trying to say, but respectfully declined. "Really, Tris, don't worry about me." He smiled slightly. He then leaned in close to her face and tried to suppress a chuckle when he heard her breath catch in her throat. "I can handle anything."

"Ugh, don't be ridiculous. You may be able to throw knives perfectly at people, or shoot a perfect shot from an insurmountable distance, but no one is physically able to handle freezing winds at night with nothing to keep them warm, so just… okay? Get in." She told him.

He thought about it; wondering the harm in a few hours sleep and not being cold. Max and Eric wouldn't be too pleased if they saw them in the morning. But what did he care? They worked for him; he was the boss around here.

He sighed like he was making a serious decision. "I should really be on guard, but, if it'll make you happy goldie, I will." He replied cockily.

"Shut up, Eaton. I'm only suggesting it because I know I'll have to listen to you whining all night." She replied sassily, trying to hide her grin.

She moved over on the mattress to make room for Four to lie down with her. Tris was still cold and her body proved it; she started shaking due to the fierce wind and her teeth chattered.

"You still cold?" Four asked.

"A little." She admitted.

"Okay, just… c'mere." He said moving her into his chest and wrapping his strong arms around her to try and radiate some of his body heat onto her. It worked almost instantly; her shivering fading away as she snuggled up close to his chest.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, goldie."

Tris rolled her eyes at the stupid nicknames he had given her. A comfortable silence fell between the two as the night grew on. Tris checked to see if Four was awake, but didn't need to when she heard him clear his throat quietly. She wanted to ask more questions him; she was positive he was just lying to her about his past. He had to be the boy she once knew. All the familiarities were there, so she took a risk and tried one more time.

"Four, where did you grow up?"

She felt him tense. Why would he have that reaction to a simple question if he wasn't trying to hide something?

"Tris… I"- he opened his mouth.

"ATTACK!" Before she could get her answer, a loud roar from the sound of dozens of police officers outside were yelling. Tris was almost relieved from the voices; at last her parents had sent the police to find her. Through the window of her room she could she hundreds of tiny little lights all around the forest, and many more following them.

"See! Someone came for me at last! I knew they'd find me haha! She said proudly, leaving the mattress. She gave him a victorious grin. The courageous Four Eaton looked shocked, and the colour drained from his face as he barely moved his lips.

"They came?"

"Yeah." Tris grinned. "They will arrest you for sure. But if you surrender then…" before she could finish her words a vice gripped tightened around her wrists. Fires blazed in Four's eyes as he looked out the window. "Four Eaton never surrenders, Blondie." He twisted her arms backwards, ready to tie her again. "I'll never let you go."

But she made the same mistake she made last time. Her feet struck Four's groin nearly doubling him over like she did to Max. With a painful moan Four landed on the ground, holding his groin. But before he could recover from the shock, Tris legged it as fast as she could out of her room, down the stairs and into the outside. "Now, I'm _finally_ going home." Tris smiled to herself.

The forest was now lighted with thousands of torches; the police invaded the building searching for Four and his men. She ducked behind the nearest bush. Her head was forming an escape plan. There was no way she could go home; she wasn't ready to face wait awaited her there. She needed more time.

She was possibly too small to be seen, so hopefully no one would notice her. Her eyes caught sight of an abandoned car in the clearing. Driving it wasn't the problem, it was getting out of here unnoticed. Tris approached hesitantly to the car, she was anxious she might set off an alarm.

Two figures began appearing behind her. "Look, there." One of them yelled. "There's the little bitch." Tris glanced over her shoulder too see that the two men coming into view, were of course, Max and Eric.

"Let's sell her ourselves, that way we can split the money half and half." Eric suggested grinning at Max.

"I like that idea _much_ better than the first." Max said, both men getting closer and closer to the blonde haired beauty.

"Get away from me you bastards!" Tris yelled at them, her heart thumping with fear. Her whole body tensed with rising alarm. Just then a sharp whistle startled the two men.

"Touch her, and I'll rip your throat you're out with my bare hands." A familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Four…" she said breathless.

"I got her first, therefore she belongs to me, if you want her, you'll have to go through me."

Tris looked at Four with newfound admiration. No one had ever cared about her enough to put their own life at risk, even if it was just for a business deal. The thought of Four genuinely caring for her warmed her heart.

She looked around and again her eyes landed on the car not far from them. Max and Eric's attention was now on Four. If he could distract them long enough she could start up the car and get the hell out here. She snuck off into the forest and up to the car. She opened the driver door and noticed that the keys were still in the ignition. She thanked her lucky stars and closed the door. Looking out the car window she saw Four taking on the two bulky men at the same time with no trouble, looking like he had done this hundreds of times before. Strapping on her seatbelt she started the engine. As quick as she could, she drove out of the clearing and into the paths of the forest.

She was about to leave, so close to freedom, when something stopped her.

Four was willing to fight for her when she needed him most, and she couldn't just leave him now. Blaming her selfless upbringing, she swerved the car back to where the three men were battling it out and slowed down a little so she could get Four's attention.

"C'mon, get in!" she yelled out to him. It took him a mere five seconds to hop into the passenger's seat of the car. Tris slammed on the accelerator and sped down the path, leaving a pissed off Max and Eric chasing after them. Out of the wing mirror, Four noticed them about to shoot at the car.

"Go faster, go!" He demanded to Tris. She obliged and went as fast as she could without crashing into the nearest tree.

They were soon on the road and out of the men's view. They made it. For now.

"Thank you, Blondie." Four thanked her, breathless.

Tris looked at him from the corner of her eye. Moonlight illumined a face of his face. Even in his haggard state he was still a treasure.

"Well, thank you too." She at last chocked out. Still, a strange question kept ravishing her brain.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me?"

Before Four could open his mouth, another bright light from behind lighted the whole road. A squad car. Great, they'd followed them here.

"Blondie, quick." Four said looking out the back window at the police car chasing them.

Tris followed his order and sped faster down the road, it was easier this time round, being there no trees everywhere. That was, until she halted suddenly.

"What? What is it, why did you stop?" He asked quickly.

"The path ends here." Tris said getting out of the car glancing below at the drop down. Below them was a river than seemed to go on forever. She looked at Four to see the colour drained from his face. Unknowingly a moan escaped his lips, his hands flew to eyes block out the sight in front of him.

"We'll just have to jump, it's not that much of a drop, I'm sure we'll land in the river and we can then swim to the edge. We can find shelter there."

"I-I can't-It's too high, I'm scared of heights." He admitted averting his eyes from the drop.

A small smile crossed Tris's lips as she approached him. The dangerous, scary, bad ass that was talked about frequently by mostly everyone who had heard about his actions, was scared? Tris's couldn't help herself from grabbing his hand. "It's alright." She whispered.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the squad cars getting closer. "C'mon, we have to do this. Just ignore your fear. Close your eyes and hold on to my hand, okay? You can do this." She encouraged him.

Suddenly he remembered the feeling building up inside when an eight year old was holding his hand. Eight years ago… Now he was holding it again... the feeling engulfed him.

But he knew that feeling had to come to an end. He couldn't let this happen. And on top of it all, she was about to get engaged.

"Blondie, look." Four whispered. The officers are here to take you back to your family. Go, live your life, I'm sorry we dragged you into this. I'm sorry _I_ dragged you into this."

The cops were getting closer and closer. "Four Eaton, this is the FBI, surrender Tris Prior at once!" One of the officers yelled.

"What about you?" She asked quickly, her heart racing.

"Don't worry about me, I'll find a way out of this." He said, trying to reassure her with a smile.

"But Four…" She insisted. Tris caught sight of the detectives and their guns all aiming for Four. But someone else caught her attention- Peter. He had come with them, ready to take her home to life she'd have to live with him, for quite possibly- the rest of her life.

She couldn't do it.

"Actually… It's Tobias. Tobias Eaton. You were right." He smiled looking into her eyes. "You had to know before you leave."

And with that single sentence, she felt the world slow down. Everything was in slower motion, all she could hear is that sentence being replayed in her head, with the feel of his warm hand clasped around hers.

"Tris, I'm letting you go." But Tris ignored him completely. She had other plans. She pulled on his hand with all her might, and they dropped.

The only thing supporting them now was the hope that they'd fall into the river below.

 **What do you guys think? Reviews? There much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight prickled her eyes painfully. She squinted and her lids were opened to the glorious morning. It took her a few moments to process her surroundings. She was lying under a shady tree, the ground beneath her was soft, covered with green grass, and a river was flowing nearby.

Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. The sound of boots walking among the forest was near.

Though her head was still dizzy from the fall and her body was sore all over; she was still in one piece. It was really strange that nothing had broken inside of her; she lost her consciousness during the fall and landed straight into the river which washed her ashore. She could distantly remember the night- the chase, the police and the sound of his name.

She had no idea why she decided to jump- to escape from her so called fiancée or to stay with _… Tobias…_ It was him. Real or not real. It sounded completely ridiculous when he changed so much in the last eight years. He kidnapped her, treated her like shit but… "Fuck!" Tris's eyes filled with fear with the sounds of the boots nearing her. Had the guards found her? She stayed there, afraid to reveal her presence for the time being. She listened intently to the sound of the boots, but wait? Why did it sound like two people?

Huddled beneath the shaded tree, Tris watched them coming. From her vantage point, she could see only two sets of boots, the forest floor, and the legs of the men themselves. She should have run deeper into the woods, she decided frantically, but if she had, she might have gotten caught. Besides, running alone in the woods didn't sound the best idea.

Max and Eric's legs came closer. They stopped near the tree to discuss their plans. "If we can get to her before Rider, then we can earn more reward than him." Tris's back was pressed against the tree. She was wrong. These bastards were never Tobias's friends.

Oh no…She had to run. But it was too late. He moved suddenly, walking towards her. Her chest rose and fell in frightened spasms and her lungs fought for air. Clamping her hand over her mouth, she tried to silence the coughing fit that was bursting within her while she stared in frozen terror at the tips of his boots only inches from her own feet.

"All right now," Eric's deep voice boomed in the clearing, "come out of there, little lady. You've given us a merry chase, but now it's over." Tris pressed further back into her hiding space. "Very well," he sighed, "I suppose I'll have to reach in there and fetch you." He crouched down abruptly and an instant later a big hand thrust the branches, groping around and finally closing on her wrists. He grabbed her arm and hauled her out.

"You can never take me as hostage." She squirmed and eyed the new figure behind Eric. Tris couldn't make out who it was. He was approaching closely, his footsteps light on the ground. She looked closer and realised who it was. The new figure whacked the butt of his gun into the back of Eric's skull knocking him unconscious, and repeating the same action at Max.

They looked at each other. She saw a glint of amusement in eyes and a small cheeky grin, she smiled happily back at him. They then took their chance,

And Tris and Tobias bolted away from them.

Tris might have even gained a few yards if her foot hadn't caught under a rock and sent her sprawling on her face. She tried to scramble forward but right then her hair was caught into Max's tight grip. "You can't escape us, Goldie." Max's face contorted into a sardonic smile, and with horror she watched another figure crushing through the trees, his gun poised high. The tug on her hair was so strong, that her eyes began watering and she couldn't even make out the figures face. Then the gun fired, resulting in Max falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Tobias!" Tris gathered herself as her rescuer came closer. His face was covered with dried blood, coming from the gash in his head. He was swinging back and forth on his feet. "Tobias." Tris reached for him. "You need to rest; you look like you're going to pass out." She exclaimed, trying to get his eyes to lock on hers, so she could get her point across. Tobias didn't respond to her affection, his eyes were focused on something in the distance.

"Get up." He jumped in front of her.

"Tobias?" Tris was puzzled with the strangeness of his behaviour. "You…"

"Run!" He was still pushing her. Tris had no idea what he was on about. What was going on? Behind him Eric slashed through the bushes, gun aimed at Tobias. Oh. That's what. He pushed her hard, holding his gun tightly as he made his way to his ex-partner. Her eyes caught the gleam of the guns and did exactly what he said.

She started to run.

But all too soon she came to a halt."Wait, wait, but?" she hesitated, not wanting to leave Tobias on his own. She glanced over her shoulder to where the two men were fighting. A small scream escaped her lips when she saw Eric slashing through Tobias's thigh with his knife. He let out a pained cry. He was already unsteady on his feet and this time his knees buckled as he slumped on the ground, his gun clattered on the ground hard.

"No, Tobias!" Tris's breath caught inside her chest when Eric went for Tobias's throat, ready to slash through his skin, killing him. Knowing it dangerous, she bolted toward the battlefield. Without any second thought she picked up the gun that had fallen on the floor and shoved the heel into Eric's nose, causing blood to gush out and a strangled cry to leave his lips. She then proceeded to smash the butt of the gun into his temple; just like she saw Tobias do. Within an instant, Eric was lying face down on the floor, blooding covered his chest and hands.

Once her breathing became calmer, she remembered the reason for her actions in the first place. She ran to the fallen hero. "Tobias!" she called, falling on her knees beside him. The grass around him was stained with bright crimson, but a wave of relied washed over her when she found him breathing. She shouldn't feel for him in this way. He was the enemy, she knew. So she had no idea why she did what she did next. She took his head in her arms, and frantically ran her fingers through his soft brown hair; tears welling up in eyes. She kept whispering "you are alive," like a mantra. She didn't know if it was for his sake or for hers.

"This isn't the best news for you, Blondie." She snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"What?" Her hands released their hold on Tobias's head.

"Well, that means I can still keep you as my captive." He smiled. "Sure you shouldn't save me?"

"But you saved me." Tris couldn't believe she was saying these words to him. "And last night you let me go. So really, you don't get to keep me as your captive anymore."

Oh yeah? Says who?" His voice was so ragged.

"Says me." She answered with a small smile. "I trust you."

Tobias's eyes opened at her words. "You shouldn't trust me, Tris."

…..

"Ah, Tris." Peter sighed, as he finished pacing his third round of the length of the cliff. He couldn't believe his fate; the key to the bags of money his father his bribing him with, and which he happily obliged to, would vanish if Tris wasn't found. That damned Four Eaton and his life of crime. He couldn't have just stayed away. His fingers clasped his dark curls, almost pulling them out of his scalp.

But why on earth did she decide to go with him? Why? Did that Eaton make her fall for him? No, that was impossible. As far as he knew about the princess, she was so strong willed that she would never surrender to her kidnapper.

Then… what was it?

What if she knew him before? But how? Eaton seemed like the type to never fall for any girl, but that didn't ease his suspicion in the slightest. He had to get her back before he lost the game.

"Sir." Peter's head snapped in the direction of the head detective. "We've searched the entire banks. But there is no sign of any bodies present. But this could be seen as good news, no bodies remaining leaves a high possibility that she's still out there."

He looks at the detective for a moment, before averting his eyes to the sky, laughing slightly. He took a step toward the detective and slapped his shoulder. "My fiancée has run off with her captor, detective, and I'll be dammed if she isn't found. So you better do better than your best, otherwise it won't be just me who suffers." He threatens with a dark look in his eyes.

The detective clears his throat. "We'll do all we can, sir." And with that, the detective leaves Peter to his pacing.

….

It was a long journey, incredibly slow for Tris's taste. But with all the horrible sounds that Tobias was making with each jerk on the bumpy forest path, Tris thought it was probably for the best. Tobias insisted for her to go back, even offered her his gun for safety but she denied him every time, especially when he was badly injured. Fortunately, they made their escape before Max and Eric could gain their consciousness and now they reached at a safe distance from them. All they needed was some shelter to stay for the night, thanks to Tobias and his extremely good navigation skills; he managed to find them a cave, shaded from all the trees and bushes in the forest and away from human eyes.

"Come on, Tobias." She whispered to her companion who was slumped against her shoulder through the journey. "Were here."

Tris sets him down on the ground once there inside the cave. "We can hide in here, and I can help heal your wounds."

"You shouldn't do this, Blondie. I'm a dangerous man." He panted.

"Yeah, I know that." She replies rolling her eyes. "I just want to repay your debt." Tobias smiled. Why was she doing this? He was the one who pulled her into this, kidnapping her, treating her badly, why did she always need to be selfless in the wrong moments? He warned her more than once that she shouldn't trust him. Just for the sake of the feelings she had for her childhood play mate?

Pain riddled his handsome face with every inhale. She knew he was bound to black out eventually. Still she sat with him, pushed his head onto her lap, and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

When she first jumped off that cliff she thought it was to ditch Peter. But slowly she began to doubt if that _was_ the real cause that made her do it. If it was true, then she shouldn't feel this way. She shouldn't be attracted to him. She shouldn't get herself involved in this unhealthy attraction.

"I need to see your wounds." She said. "And I need to take off your clothes." She settled her hesitating fingers on the zip of his black jacket. "I hope you don't you mind." Blood began creeping up to her cheeks. Seeing her hesitation, Tobias managed a small smile to lace the corners of his lips. "Tris," he said, seductively. She met his eyes, knowing she was blushing fiercely as he mouthed the words, "It will be really a whole new experience. I mean, I've undressed many women, but I was never undressed by a woman first." He added a wink at the end.

She burst out laughing because the whole thing was so crazy to her that she couldn't stand it.

"What?" he questioned.

"No… nothing." She breathed out, still blushing.

Tris gently unzipped his jacket, peeling of his shirt and placing them on the ground beside her. He was caked with so much blood that she couldn't make out the original colour of his shirt. She pulled off his trousers leaving him only in boxers. She could properly see his injuries now. His back was striped with scars and bruises of various sizes and shapes, and his head was bleeding badly. The gash in his thigh seemed way beyond her expertise of addressing wounds. It was oozing yellow puss and it was swollen heavily. He was so pale, panting and even though it was warm in the cave. He was shivering profusely.

He laid there, his eyes trained on her face and she started addressing the wounds.

The night was very cold and the temperature began to drop very quickly after the sunset. While Tobias began to drift into sleep, Tris took his clothes and washed them in the nearby river. When she returned to the cave she found him sleeping, so took a few steps over to him and felt for his temperature. He was very hot. She couldn't decide what to do next. Leave him and search for some medicine in the nearby town? In the end, she ended up dampening a piece of fabric she ripped of her tattered dress and placing it on his forehead. The night was growing old. She stayed there half sitting, half lying beside him. She stroked his hair lovingly.

Time changed them both, but deep down she knew that she could feel something that remained the same. As the moon rose higher, she noticed a few drops of sweat on Tobias's lips. Placing her hand on his forehead, she found the fever was broken. His eyes opened to her touch. He smiled when his eyes studied her face- red from the cold outside.

"I thought you were gone."

"No." Tris dropped beside him and helped him to dress. He was still burning up and his eyes were red. "I've gathered something to eat." She tried to add some false enthusiasm to her voice. "Let's have dinner."

Tobias wrinkled his nose at the sight of the berries she has gathered. He wasn't even in the state to swallow them. Getting them inside him almost took half an hour of coaxing, begging and almost threatening, which only made him laugh. But it was a failed attempt. As soon as they were in his stomach they only made their way out of his mouth again.

"Tobias." Tris held him tight as he continued to shiver. Although her touch brightened him a bit, it was clear that he was feeling miserable.

"So Blondie, looks like keeping you around was helpful after all." He smirked at her.

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess so." The cold wind blew in through the cave, turning it colder than before. Tris shivered a little. Tobias's keen eyes didn't miss that.

"You're cold." He said.

Tris yawned. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's you that needs full attention."

"No, scoot in here with me," Tobias patted the ground beside him. "I'm so hot." He winked.

Tris rolled her eyes at him but snuggled close to his burning hot body. He was so warm and comfortable.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No." He replied. "No wait, tell me about you."

"About me? I'm sure you know everything about me. I'm Tris Prior, engaged to Peter Hayes…"

"No. Tell me something else, your happiest moments, you're life."

Happy moments? She dived into her memory, there was plenty, sure, but one stood out clearly.

"I have a dream." She admitted.

"Tell me." He looked at her expectantly.

"I was eight when he was ten." Tris's eyes became dreamy. "We played hide and seek in the garden. He won. I was so angry with my defeat that I started crying, then he took me in his arms and said…" Tris's voice trailed off, she blushed.

"He wanted a kiss from you." It was Tobias's voice who added lightly. "By this time you were a goner."

Tris looked at him, startled. His lips turned up into a smile. "And you pushed him and ran away."

All she could do is stare at his face as he continued. She thought it was only her who kept that memory alive. A strange happiness began building up inside her chest that she could barely breathe. She wanted to believe it was true. She found him, she had him back! "Ten years I've waited for… he paused abruptly. Say it, say it! Her whole brain was yelling.

"And I found you at last…" he slipped his hand behind her hand, letting out and exasperated smile.

"If I don't make it through, can I have my…" he began.

Tris stopped him. "Don't talk like that." She said, pressing a finger to his lips.

She finally found him after all these years, she couldn't lose him now. "I forbid you to die" she leaned forward to press her lips to his, but their lips barely touched when his hand came up to block it. "Tris, don't…"

"Why? Why Tobias?" her eyes were pained.

"Because… it's not fair, to you and to us. I don't live a normal life, I couldn't just settle and have a relationship, plus even if it were possible, it could never happen because, well, you're engaged."

A part of her knew that loving him could bring no happy ending. But another part knew that he would be miserable without her.

Tris wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before they could spill over her lids. He had to know she loved him, trusted him always or even jump off a cliff with him; he was never her enemy. She knew he hadn't changed a bit. Behind his tough Four Eaton mask, he was still the ten year old who was her best friend.

"I love you, Tobias." She whispered, and kissed his lips.

But his lips were so cold. Unknowingly she settled her hand over his chest where his heartbeat was.

But it wasn't beating anymore.

 **Hey guys! Sorry to make you wait for this chapter :\ and also I want the readers to know that I'm basing their looks of Shailene and Theo, not the book characters. Have a good day :) also please review, I love reading your opinions.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Tobias!" Tris screamed. She shook him hard, even resorted to slap his face, but it was of no use. Her finger moved to his lips, where there was no warm breath, although a moment ago he was panting. She placed an ear to his chest where his heartbeat should be, but couldn't hear anything in there. Maybe it was just the thick material of his jacket? She wasn't sure. She hesitantly placed two fingers to the side of his neck for a pulse, preparing herself for the worst, when suddenly, out of nowhere

She felt something.

It was a faint pulse, but still, it was there.

She clasped her hands over her mouth. She didn't want this. Sure, a day ago she wanted him to go away, but that didn't mean she wanted him to die! It was pitch black outside. The animals were howling, the owls were hooting and she was alone, deep in the forest, helpless. Suddenly she began to realize how afraid how afraid she was. She always thought of herself as a strong, independent capable woman, but deep down, she knew she was only pretending.

"Tobias…" her voice was ragged; she still hoped that he would hear her. But no, he remained unresponsive. Her eyes trained his face- so pale and unresponsive. The moonlight created a strange pattern upon his face, making him more mysterious than he already was. At this point she just wanted to curl up in this foetus position and cry her heart out for him. But crying wouldn't do any good. It wouldn't heal him either.

But she couldn't just let him die.

Determination flashed in her eyes. She took Tobias's head in her lap; her slender fingers stroked his hair lovingly. A strange pain was constricting her chest; she could hardly breathe. She was alone, all alone. In the middle of the night, no one in the earth was as empty as she was. She couldn't lose him before she told him how she felt for him.

She gently settled him on the floor and opened his jacket; placing two folded hands over his chest. She started pumping her palms over his heart in a synchronized pattern, over and over again.

"C'mon, Tobias."

It must happen. She gathered all the concentration in her mind. She loved him, yes. She always did. It was him who made her jump off a cliff, or to run into the wilderness alone. All of a sudden she found the truth she was tending inside her. She loved him.

 _She loved him the moment she saw him climbing out of his car when he first moved in next door. She was sitting on her swing set when she noticed him smiling mischievously. Her mother was talking to his parents on either side of the fence that separated their houses. "Tris! Come over here!" she called. Tris got up off the swing and made her way up the garden to where the parents were conversing with one another._

" _Tris, meet our new neighbours, the Eaton's. This is their son, Tobias." She showed a hand to Tobias. Tris hid behind her mother nervously._

"Please wake up."

" _Ah, my dear." Natalie looked at Tris amused. "Don't take it to heart Tobias, she's just shy."_

" _Oh…" She heard a sigh ripping from his throat. "I hope she's willing to come around soon." His footsteps were fading. Tris was all too happy to be free from the weird boy._

" _Come out dear, he's gone." Natalie said tugging gently on Tris's arm._

 _Assured, Tris let out a sigh, taking a step out of her hiding spot. Her mother went inside the house to prepare dinner._

" _So." The new boy said, plastering a huge grin upon his face. "At last we meet. I'm Tobias. Tobias Eaton. What's your name?"_

 _She whirled around; surprised that he had popped out of nowhere. She looked him up and down and gave him a look of annoyance._

 _Instead of telling him his name, she pushed him hard and ran away._

 _But she still wanted to see him again, wanted him to ask her for her name._

"Tobias, please…"

She was searching for any sign of movement. Tears welled up in her big eyes. She leaned into his motionless body. Agonizing moments passed by, she was about to give up when suddenly, she heard a small cough.

"Tobias!" she whispered, almost inaudible. Happiness consuming her entire being, she did something quite unexpected. She flung herself at him, throwing her arms at him whispering his name over and over again. She brushed the brown locks away from his eyes, feeling the pulse drumming against her fingers in his neck. His eyelashes fluttered, and he locked eyes with hers.

"Blondie." Tobias whispered. "Sorry, about all this. The fever is just… I'm alright."

"Your heart stopped." She busted out, tears streaming down her face. She nested her head in the crook of his face. "Tobias, I'm…" she trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

She felt his arms gently moving around her body, still too hesitated to touch her. She knew what was going on inside his head, she knew the reason of his hesitation but she didn't care. She clung to him as if he was her final lifeline.

"Blondie, why did you save me again?"

Tris didn't move and stayed in the safe nest of his wide chest. "Because… I love you."

"No, you shouldn't think of that Tris.

She knew he would give her answer along those lines. Annoyed, she untangled herself from him and looked into his chocolate pools. His face was riddled with various kinds of emotions, one overlapping the other, she couldn't even read them. "Why?" She just got him back; she didn't want him to push her away again. In her question he looked away, avoiding her questioning stare.

"We should move on, also we should get some sleep before we head off tomorrow, it's going to be a long day."

….

Morning came, and the team got ready for what the day had in store for them. None of them talked since last night. They were now walking through the forest trying to find a car, or abandoned house or, anything. Tris tried to read Tobias's mind, but unsurprisingly he kept avoiding her eyes.

"Tobias." Tris finally caved and broke the silence. "I've not gotten my answer yet."

His head snapped in her direction. "Ah, were you asking me something Blondie?" He said, faking innocence, grinning.

A sigh escaped from Tris's lips as she looked at his clueless face. But she was still determined. "Do you love me, Tobias?"

The sun was rising higher, but the temperature wasn't rising much. Still, a few drops of sweat appeared on Tobias's hairline as he looked at the stubborn girl's face. Didn't she know how to give up?

"Thank you for saving my life, twice." Is all he could manage to say, tugging on a big branch of a tree so they could move past it. "That's not my answer, and you've thanked me before." Her gaze was so piercing; he doubted if she could see through his clothes.

"You shouldn't rush into this relationship, blondie. You know how it will end."

"I don't care."

"But I do care. I couldn't live if something happens to you."

"Tobias…" Tris looked at him, pained. She shouldn't want this.

All he wanted was a nook to escape. He shouldn't love her. Why was he feeling this? Where was Four Eaton and his rock hard personality? Why did this girl make him feel so much like Tobias again and again? He needed to get out of this; for both their sakes. He couldn't drag her into his already ruined life. She had no idea how dangerous he was. He needed an excuse. But those teary eyes were breaking his heart and his exterior. He really hated this. He really did. But what else could he do?

"Look out!" he yelled, quickly taking Tris's arm and pulling her through the forest. A bullet flew over their shoulders and lodged itself into a nearby tree. "What happened?" Tris's voice trembled as their legs picked up speed. "I don't know, but there's a large group of people with weapons after us." Tobias said, shielding Tris from their sight. More and more bullets became flying towards them, missing them for an inch.

"Tris, look out!" he yelled at her, a gun pointed right at her left thigh. Whoever was following them wasn't trying to murder them, but that didn't mean they weren't willing to hurt them. Tobias yanked Tris out of the view of the guns radar and sent them tumbling down a small hill.

It sent the couple lying on the ground together, lying at the feet of the group of men around them.

"Well, isn't this a nice catch to find on a Friday morning, huh? The famous _Andrew Prior's_ missing daughter?"


End file.
